


Pitter Patter of Tiny Feet - Again

by whatthewoodfield



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthewoodfield/pseuds/whatthewoodfield
Summary: A Vanity Baby fic no one asked for, mostly cuteness. Tried to stick to canon ages etc but might take a few liberties.





	Pitter Patter of Tiny Feet - Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback much appreciated!

She couldn’t shake this feeling, she just couldn’t shake this feeling. Charity opened her eyes slowly, heavy with restless sleep and comforted by the warmth of the early morning and the arms lazily draped around her. She turned towards the woman sleeping soundly next to her, her wife. Every morning she looked at the drooling woman snuggled against her and couldn’t quite believe they were married. Things made sense, she had finally settled into herself, who she was and what she wanted from her life. Vanessa had filled every empty, aching part of Charity and she wondered how the second year of their marriage had managed to be better than the first wonderful one. Her kids are safe, her wife is safe and she is safe, everything else is background. But now there was a new, smaller seed of empty taking over. A yearning Charity couldn’t shake no matter how hard she tried to convince herself she had everything. Typical she thought, things never stay easy for long. Her thoughts were interrupted by her wife’s breath hitching and the small woman burrowing closer into Charity’s chest, her arm pulling her in. She needed to tell her, Ness was going to think her crazy this is not where they were in their lives but Charity needed to tell her. She brushed a few strands of hair out of Vanessa’s face and behind her ear. The woman sighed with content.

“Ness, I want a baby” Charity whispered so softly she wasn’t sure the words had even left her lips. Vanessa didn’t stir and while Charity lay waiting for an answer she became aware of the small stream of light coming from the window. It wasn’t as early as she thought. She propped herself up and looked to Vanessa’s alarm clock, 7:27. God, Noah’s alarm will be going off in three minutes and they have to be up in 15 for Johnny and Moses. She can’t tell Ness now, not now. She strokes Vanessa’s cheek softly, she’s so beautiful. Charity still gasps at the sight of her, she remembers their wedding how she wept and wept as Vanessa walked the aisle towards her. Noah and Ryan to this day teasing her about how soft she’s gotten. She feels an arm snake around her neck and she pulls her sleepy wife against her. “Morning Mrs Dingle” Planting a light kiss on Vanessa’s forehead.  
“still undecided on that one, I always thought Dinglefield had a nice ring to it” Ness smiles her eyes still closed.  
“Sorry kid no way, and you know how much I hate a hyphen” Charity pinches Vanessa’s hip teasingly.  
“Dingle it is then” She beams, waking up properly  
“Dingle it has been for two years now Mrs” Charity teases smiling at the thought  
“Oh right yes my mistake” Vanessa pulls her into a kiss, soft and lazy but enough to make Charity's heart beat faster than she’s sure it ever has before.

 

Vanessa breaks the kiss, blinking at how light the room seems to have become. “Bleeding hell, what time is it?”  
“Time to give me your full attention” Charity begins to kiss Vanessa’s neck, as Ness bats her away.  
“Charity...” She laughs  
“Shhh, come here” Charity surprises Ness tugging her until she’s on top of her, her knees digging into the bed either side of Charity's hips.  
“Charity, the boys will be up any minute and I have to get to work” Charity pulls a face at her wife looping her arms around her neck and pulling her down till their lips meet in a deep kiss. A door slams down the hallway, the water pipes begin to bubble over their heads. Vanessa pulls away and Charity's head falls back against the pillow in frustration.  
“That’s Noah up then, come on we better get the boys before they cause some kind of mischief”  
“We have at least five more minutes,” Charity thinks maybe she should tell Ness now when there’s no time for questioning or argument. But Vanessa’s already carefully climbing off Charity and slipping her feet into Charity's slippers.  
“Oi you, get those off,” She says getting up after Vanessa  
“My feet are blooming freezing, actually so is the rest of me”  
“Well, we can’t have that” Charity chases after Vanessa grabbing her by the waist as Ness tries to break away, cackling with laughter. Charity grabs her just as she reaches the door, swinging her around as they laugh. Her hands run down Vanessa’s back pulling her in for another kiss, Vanessa’s hands weaving through her hair to pull her closer. Charity breaks the kiss, smiling against Vanessa’s lips.  
“Are you warmer now Mrs Dingle” She runs are hands down Vanessa’s bare arms taking in how beautiful Ness is in her tank top and pj bottoms, her hair in a messy bun.  
“Not quite” Vanessa pulls away from Charity, quickly yanking Charity’s dressing gown from the door and slipping it on before sauntering down the hallway, laughing to herself. Charity shakes her head at the small woman, grinning like a fool at how happy she is before going after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback much appreciated!! Thanks


End file.
